corrupting ben
by crazed zombie
Summary: i pondered a thought after reading a fanfiction to where ben was a girl when she meet kevin. then i thought what if kevin was a girl.well i wrote this ben is being manipulated by female kevin into commiting crimes.femkevinXben dontlike dontread m for safe
1. Ben meets Sly levin

as you all know i just love screwing with fictional reality so i decided how would things be different if kevin was a girl instead of the crazy masculine male he is haha.

kevin:oh hell no back up your not turning me into a girl

me:sorry but my friends voted on the ideas i had and said you being a girl was the best one so your turing into a girl

kevin: wait why dont i get a vote

me:well your not exactly an unbiast part dude

kevin:damn it i am not gonna be a girl

me:but you get boobs ill make them bigger than gwens

kevin: ok but i dont want to be a fat chick or a buff chick i want to be as sext a woman as i am a man you hear me

me: conceded arent we

kevin: iam not conceded look at all the fangirls i have points behind him

fangirls:squeeeeeeeeeeee

me: and what about the fanboys points to other side

fanboys: hello big boy

kevin:that is scary shudders

me: i know your fan club is pretty big

kevin: listen i am not gay i lke gwen i dont like tennison

me: actually female you will kinda like him

kevin: i hate you so much

me: why at least i am not writing gay yaoi stuff about you like them points to fan club

kevin:ok i hate them more but you are still a jerk

me:am not i put it to a vote my friends are jerks iam just a soldier of words

kevin:ok listen up then i have demands if iam gonna be a woman

me:demands do tell

kevin: one i want nicely sized breast two no skirts three no thongs and four i am very manipulative of ben and make him suffer

me:your a very demanding woman miss levin

female kevin: what the hell looks down why am i eleven again

me:simple iam telling this story from the time in new york

female kevin: well i need a gril name then

me: i know sly

sly: thats stupid and a guy name

me: dont care your sly levin

sly: i hate you

me: now to tell my twiested little tale

-- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- - --

this place is a rip off you know that ben said angerly

your right handsome the games here stink sly said flirtatiously to ben.

Yeah, but not as bad as his breath. Major case of sewer mouth ben said waving his hand in front of his face.

you're funny and handsome here you owe me one she said shocking the tokens out of the machine.

woah how'd you do that ben asked amazed.

i've got some skills sly said winking makeing ben blush.

we can't take those there not ours gwen said indignantly.

they are now ben said grabbing a handfull thanks iam ben he introduced himself.

the names sly she said shifting her hips.

wanna play some air hockey ben asked eyes drifting to her developing breast.

nah i got to bail later handsome she said looking in the direction of some thugs.

shes trouble gwen said crossing her arms in disapproval.

she seemed fine to me ben said eyes following her till she was stopped by some boys.

ok two things something wrong with a girl who thinks your cute and two those guys dont look happy gwen said looking at the guys surronding sly.

long time no see said the blue haired bully

hey where you going freak home to charge your baterris the biggest bully said

need some help ben said walking up to them.

shes gonna need more than you the blue haired boy said tossing him away.

i got skills to ben said running off then turning into xlr8

hows the hangout still trashed like i left it sly said standing in a defensive stance.

yeah and your gonna pay you cant take use all said the blue haired boy said getting ready to jump her.

but i can xlr8 said standing menacingly

the biggest boy laughed little early for halloween isnt it. ugh hey whered he go he said looking around before seeing his two friends getting beat up.

trick or treat ben said opening his mask and scarying the largest boy away.

i cant beleve you went alien ben gwen said naggingly.

she helped me i helped her. your wouldnt get it and neither would grandpa. thats the problem.ben said crossing in his arms.

you see what that speed guy did to those guys sly said smirking.

yeah dudes name is xlr8 in fact we are pretty tight ben said trying to impress her.

cool want a tour of new york sly asked _i better stick with this guy until those thugs give up sly thought._

you keep grand pa waiting any longer and hes going to pop another gasket gwen said not wanting ben anywhere near this girl.

dont you mean you have to go back ben said sacasticly.

your on your on gwne said storming off.

good thats the way i like ben yelled angerly after her.

so how'd you get you powers ben asked curiously.

i was born with them i am like a big energy sponge. motors,air conditioners,lights,batteries,whatever. soak it up and dish it out when i have to or want to she said wrapping her arm around him.

cool ben said smileing dumbly.

come on ill show you to my place she said grabbing bens hand and leading him away.

--at slys home--

wow you live here ben said looking around.

yeah,by myself sly said sitting down on a love seat.

what about your family ben asked looking concerned.

Long gone. They weren't too thrilled having a freak for a daughter, but it just means I don't answer to nobody sly said bitterly.

sounds good to me so why where those thugs after you ben asked with a dopey smile on his face.

I kinda trashed their hangout under the 39th Street bridge cause there leader tried to cop a feel sly said. What about you she asked? Sounds like your grandpa's pretty steamed at you sly said quickly changeing the subject.

Like usual, and all I did was sneak in and play the new Sumo Slammer video game ben said frowning.

the one that wont come out till christmas sly asked and patting the seat next to her.

yeah thats the one ben said sitting next to her.

you ever kissed anyone she asked placeing a hand on his thigh.

nnno gggirls ddontt like me ben said turning beat red.

well i am a girl and i like you benji she said moveing her hand to his cheek and turning his face to hers. so do you want me to kiss you she said flirtatiously.

iiif you wawant ttto ben stammered feeling like his face was on fire.

i wouldnt offer if i didnt wan to but do you want to sly said rubbing her nose aganist his.

yyyyeeesss ben said she smiled and pressed her lips aganist his.

like it she said pulling back haveing ben chaseing her lips.

yeah can we do it again ben asked blushing again.

ok but how would you like to get that game early sly said eyes glinting with hope.

really how ben asked looking at her curiously.

oh you just let me worry about that she said kissing him again distracting him.

--at the warehouse--

i got a tip that theres a shipment here sly said frying the electronic lock.

the doors locked ben said turning the knob.

wipe that down with this she said tossing him a wrag.

ugh ok ben said wipeing the knob.

now benji use those strong legs to kick the door in she said winking at him.

ok its going down ben said bluhsing and complying with her commands.

nicely done she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the warehouse.

woah ben said looking at all the crates.

waits over benji she said tossing him a copy.

your the coolest girl ever ben said and jerked his head to see tear gas busting through the glass.

we have to get out of her sly said grabbing his hand and leading him then being cut off by cops.

freeze punks the cop screamed as sly jumped on a fork lift then forceing it toward them.

great we are surronded ben said as they ducked behind a crate.

got any ideas she said_ ha perfect now all i got to do is get him to call one of his friends introduce myself then ditch him sly thought_.

only one but can you keep a secret ben asked nervously.

of coarse she said kissing him gently. hey what are you with the watch she asked confused

ok he said slamming down on the omnitrix and morphing into stinkfly.

ugh oh you reek she said grabbing her nose.

i know but i can fly he said grabbing her hips

oh yeah an people call me a freak how'd you do that sly said as they flew off over the water.

talk later escape now ben said trying to avoid the helicopter.

oh man this is great she said blowing a kiss seeing herself on the big screen in time square.

oh no ben said as the watch begain to beep singlening it was about to time out.

what is going on she asked as they feel into the a garbage truck.

so that watch lets you turn into that dragon fly thing sly asked looking at it.

and not just one but also ten others ben said smileing and tapping it.

ten so that speedy guy was you sly asked gears winding in her mind.

uh-huh i think you owe your hero a kiss ben said puckering his lips in anticipation.

oh wow show me how it works morph into somthing sly said ignoreing his request.

it doesnt work that way its got a mind of its own ben said pokeing it.

let me see it mabye i can get it to work sly said looking at it.

it doesnt work that way its like fused to my wrist ben said.

hey we should be partners with my powers and your powers we could do anything we want so what do you say about it friends sly said happily.

you got it but i want that kiss ben said smirking impishly.

you are not good at negotiateing she said kissing him.

i get what i want ben said smileing.

now follow me she said running down the subway stairs.

--several minutes later--

ok here we are she said grabbing the lever and pulling it.

what are we doing ben asked looking around.

well this trains carrying some serious cash and we are gonna bash it into that wall and steal the cash in she said smileing.

what if someone gets hurt ben said looking at her expectently.

_such a goody two shoes this will be easy she thought_. oh right didnt think of that hey do you have something so you can get the driver out safely she said smirking.

good idea but its still dangerous ben said frowning looking uncertain.

ben i promise no one will get hurt she said kissing him and decideing to give him extra encentive slipped her toungue in his mouth.

ok lets do it ben said smileing dopeishly as he slammed onto his watch turning into ghost freak.

ooo i like this one here comes the train she said point down the track.

here we go ghostfreak said flying toward the train and phaseing through the front of the train.

what the hell the driver screamed as ghostfreak jerked him from the train before it crashed into the part of the track under construction.

come on hurrt sly said grabbing cash and stuffing as much cash into her cargo pants before jumping on bens back.

ok lets go ghostfreak said flying them as fast as he could down the subway tunnel.

--back at slys place--

wooo that was fun sly said tossing all the cash on her mattress and rolling around in it.

uh-huh ben said enjoying watching her thrash about._why am i enjoying this ben thought_ his little ten year old mind not able to comprehend why.

oh benji me and you are going to be the biggest freaking robbers since bonne and clyde sly said getting up and kissing him harshly and slideing her tougue in his mouth.

crime right ben said kissing her and feeling bold slide his tougue in her mouth and trying to do what she had done to him.

ughh she moaned into his mouth _damn he is a fast learner and so easy to manipulate sly thought._

you taste good ben said not really know what to say.

thank you benji i have a proposition for you she said sitting on her matress.

a proposition ben asked confused.

yeah your tired of listening to your grand pa right she asked._i got him just a little more pushing and i can get him to do anything even hurt people sly thought _of her revenge.

yeah he is being seriously unfair about everything ben said crossing his arms stubbornly.

well iam thinking me and you could go off on our own sly said pulling him down next to her.

our own doing whatever we want ben asked thinking about it.

whatever we want no school no parents no bed times no rules we got the power we should use it sly whispered into his ears.

yeah we should iam in ben said standing proudly.

thats right but we will have to leave here with our latest escapade sly said gathering up the money and putting it back into her pants pockets.

where will we live then ben asked worried.

dont worry i got a plan she said smirking at him.

ok i will trust you ben said smileing innocently.

_wow he he trust me why does he trust me sly thought_. uh yeah she said feeling somthing she never felt before guilt.

-- -- -- -- - - -- -- - - -- -- -- - - - - -- - -- -- - -

next time on corrupting ben grand pa confronts ben will he choose the right path or go down the road to evil. will sly continue to corrupt ben or will she be turned by bens trust and careing. tune in next time on corruping ben to find out all these answers and more.


	2. ben and a bridge

sSo i finally continued this story. I know you just been dieing for the EPIC AND I MEAN EPIC SECOND CHAPTER OF "CORRUPTING BEN". Will Sly choose to be good,will Ben choose to be bad. Will i ever to get to the story. The answers will come in this chapter.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Why are we here Ben asked looking over at the docks.

Well my little shapeshifter we are gonna jack a house boat Sly said happily.

Why can't we buy it Ben said looking down the docks.

Cause iam eleven and you are ten no one can sell a ten year old a boat Sly said patting Ben on the head.

I got an idea though Ben said smileing and slamming the watch turning into Diamond head.

Ok whos gonna sell an alien a boat Sly said not seeing what Ben meant.

I look like an adult i just need a hoody Ben said smiling.

I get it you buy the boat and we will not be chased Sly said decideing it best to humor him.

Yeah pretty devious isnt it Ben said proud of himself.

Yeah i am proud of you Sly said._Good he is getting a taste for being bad i mean its just a little thing but its a start Sly thought_.

--with Max and Gwen--

We have to find him Grand pa Max said looking all over the streets for some sign of him.

I cant beleve he robbed a warehouse Gwen said looking dissappointed.

I can nobody should have powers like that let alone a boy Grand pa Max said feeling guilty that he had allowed ben to get into this.

But Ben has been responsible with the watch he has helped alot of people Gwen said trying to defend Ben.

I know but Ben does it because he enjoys being the hero not because its the right thing to do Grand pa Max said pulling over.

How are we gonna find him then Gwen asked before Max pressed a button making a sensor appear.

I just hope Ben hasn't decided being a villian is more fun Grand pa Max said eyeing the monitor.

--Back with Ben and Sly--

Yeah i am likeing this Sly said strolling through there newly purchased home.

This is a great idea i have always wanted to live on a boat Ben said sitting on a stool.

Yeah but we got to get out of here and fast Sly said looking back at the city.

No worries if you like i could speed things up Ben said flexing his muscles.

I would like that i do need a nap and i could rest alot better the further awa from here we are Sly said matter of factly.

Allright its a job for Xlr8 then Ben said smileing and running toward the back of the boat

So eager to please he is gonna be a great partner Sly said stretching out on the bed before being jerked a little at the sudden increase in speed.

--four weeks later--

Oh benji i just love this necklace Sly said placing the diamnd necklace on and admireing herself in the mirror.

Well you should we did break in jsut to steal it for you Ben said smileing and hugging her from behind.

You are the best benji boy Sly said enjoying the warmth of his hug.

It is pretty cool how we figured out you can absord some of my poweres Ben said.

Yeah i just love that Xlr8 form its great to go so fast Sly said adjusting the neck lace again.

So what grand crime are we performing next Ben said eagerly.

I jsut love how you have gotten such a taste for our little escapades Sly said unaware she had spoken outloud.

Yeah i like doing anything with you Ben said before the boat was shaking violently by a large group of men stampedeing onto it.

Ok listen up you two freaks are coming with us Lt.steel said pointing toward them.

No way Ben said Turning into Ghostfreak and grabbing Sly.

Quick over there Sly whispered as he put her down.

Ben grandpa Max said angerly glaring at him.

Grand pa Ghost freak said looking at him in shock.

Ben you are in so much trouble Gwen said angerly and releaved they had found him.

I was Ben said before Max interupted him.

You where stealing and endangering innocent people Max said.

No i was Ben said before being interupted again by Sly this time.

Hey shut it old man he doesnt have to listen to you Sly said growlying.

He does to he is his grand pa you whore Gwen said pointing accusingly at Sly.

Shut your mouth Sly said shooting a large blast of electricity at Max and Gwen.

Sly dont hurt them ben said steeping in the way of her.

Get out of my way we got to get rid of them her smart mouth is gonna be shut forever Sly said about to fry them.

There my family i won't let you Ben said changeing into Fourarms. and grabbing her.

Agh Sly screamed and absorbed Enough energy to turn into a Fourarms liek creature.

Please Sly don' make me do this Ben said getting ready for a fight.

She is going to pay all them are going to pay Sly screamed before wildly attacking him.

I am sorry Ben said grabbing hold of her and wrestleing befoer getting knocked back.

Here i come Benji SLy said chrgeing toward him Ben quickly grabbed her fist and threw her into a building.

Ugh sorry Benji looks like i got a little crazy with power Sly said as ben morphed back to himself and stod over her.

Sly please come with us Ben said reaching out his hand.

You would do that for me Sly said actually thinking it over before she sw the watch.

Yeah i would Ben said smileing stupidly.

You are suck a sucker Sly said grabbing his wrist.

Agh Ben screamed as she tore at the watch.

Come on you stupid Agh Sly screamed as she was thrown ack by a large blast of energy.

Grand pa i am really sorry Ben said makeing sure both of them were ok.

You already have my forgiveness But my trust you are gonna have to earn back Max said before patting him on the back. Don't feel so bad Ben women can make men do crazy things Max said seeing how much Ben was hurt.

Do you think she is alright Ben asked looking like he was disguested with himself.

Ben you had do it Gwen said trying ot be sympathetic.

--three weeks four days seven hours thirty six minutes and 32 33 34 35 seconds later--

Hey Ben want to play sumo slammers Gwen asked curiously.

No thanks Ben said not even bothering to look away from the wall.

Grand pa he is seriously starting to worry me Gwen said looking back at him.

We just need to give him some space your first love is always hard to get over and as bad as his was he is gonna need alot of time Max said looking at him.

What can we do to make him feel better Gwen said really concerned.

I got an idea come on Gwen Max said being followed by gwen.

So you think this game will make ben feel better Gwen said looking at the long way.

Yeah it can't hurt Max said before seeing fourarms burst through the side of the shoop.

What Gwen said as he begain bursting through the police.

--back at the rust bucket--

Ben what are you thinking Gwen said loking at hi still in the same spot.

What do you want Ben said bitterly.

You broke into that game store Gwen said accusingly.

No i didnt Ben said with more passion than he had shown in weeks.

We saw you alien we where getting the game to make you feel better Gwen said still in her accusive tone.

It could not have been me all my aliens are out there somewhere mabye they came here to trash stuff and iam gonna prove it Ben said angerly storming off.

Gwen this wasn't the best time to be throwing accusations around Max said a little glad he was showing some kind of emotion.

--at the mint--

Ok two of Bens aliens in one day come on Gwen said pointing toward the heatblast.

Gwen wait Max said not wanting her to get hurt.

Ok Ben just admit it and we can let this go Gwen said calmly.

Gwen thats not me diamondhead said appearing behind her.

Wait who are you Gwen said backing away.

Isn't it obvious iam a hottie hun The heat blast said before balsting at her

You ok Diamondhead asked looking at her with concern.

Hey you jerk nobodys gonna ruin my reputation but me you hear Diamondback said about to smashh is face in.

Oh Benji your words hurt me Sly said reveiling her face.

I thought you your ok Diamond head said faultering.

Yeah and that stupid watch of yours screwed me up real bad now i can only be human for a little while Sly said shifting into diamondhead.

You did that to yourself Ben said still looking at her like he was a lost puppy.

Well partner its time for payback we split everything fifty fifty I do the time you do the crime sucker Sly said before flying away as stinkfly.

--the next night atop the bridge--

Sly this is between you and me let him go Ben said irrately.

Sounds good to me Sly said tossing Lt Steel aside.Still being a goody two shoes Let me guess you still want to help Sly said.

You had plenty of chances and you messed it up you are getting what you deserve Fourarms said chargeing at him.

Agh Benji does this mean we are not a couple no more Sly said throwing a punch at him.

Sly you are going down Ben said throwing her to the ground before getting blasted back.

No Benji your are gonna pay Sly said morphing into stinkfly and chargeing at him

Agh Ben screamed throwing punchs wildly at her.

Sly keeping shifting form until she was back to normal and pinned aganist the side of the bridge.

Do it Sly scremed as he punched the side of the bridge.

Sly i can't hurt you Fourarms said looking defeated.

What Sly said looking confused.

You are a horrible person your manipulative and mean but i can't hurt you Ben said walking away.

Get back here iam not through with you Sly screamed.

Yeah well i am your not worth it Fourarms said as she tried to tap into anypower she had left and turning into a strange mix of Bens aliens with a feminie touch to it.

I can't change back look what you did Sly screamed.

Man is there anything iam not gonna get blamed for today Fourarms whined as she slammed him in the jaw.

You know what Benji you are never gonna win cause you are one of the good guys and you dont have the guts to finish the bad guys off Sly said as she was about slit his throat.

Yeah but i do Fire Lt steel ordered.

--

I know i know Ben choose the good path and SLy went evil Just like in the show but it did have a twist to make it interesting. Well tune in next time i will be skipping the eisodes where They go into space and the one where Kevin(sly) TEams up with Vilgax SO i will move on to alien force at the train yard. I do not Beleve them neccesary for where i am taking this story And honestly These two episodes where the best ones.


	3. a new day a new path

Well here we are again another chapter and this one is from when they meet in the train yard. Well here we go

Ben:hold up you lazy bum

Me: WHat

Ben:you skipped the to episodes where Kevin gets shoot into space and in the nullvoid

Me: It wasn't ecential for character development so find someone else to write them.

Ben:Yeah but

Me:And it would have been Stupid.

Ben:fine ok tell the story the way you want.

Me: i will now i will make it up to you

--

Hey thats Sly Ben said shocked and looking at her in a black sleevelless muscle shirt and tight jeans he thought she was a little taller than him and looked to be about a c cup.

Who is Slu Maister asked loking confused.

Its Sly and she is supposed to be in the nullvoid Ben said looking somewhat sad.

Hey thats level Five tech earth is level two Magister screamed.

What happend to whispereing Ben said irrate.

Hands up air suckers Magister demanded as the Dnaliens removed there mask.

Thats creepy Gwen said shivering.

Isn't it Ben said eyes darting for Sly.

What do we do now Gwen asked looking aorund.

Ugh stand off Magister said ncertain.

We are surronded Ben said before putting the omnitrix back on and trying to get a hero.

Ben you know that things never comeing off Gwen said concernedly.

And its not working Ben said trying to get it to work.

Come on do something Magister said afraid.

Ok i dont reconize these guys but under the sercomstances Ben said changeing into Swampfire.Swampfire he screamed as he charged at the foreverknights. Hey that tickles swapfire said before his arm fell of. Hey Ben said before the arm reattached. Oh you guys are in so much trouble Ben said after bashing them both into a wall.

Hey Benji Sly said angerly.

What do you want ben said bitterly.

Well lets see you trapped me in the null void Sly said strikeing a fihting stance.

You did that to yourself Ben said as Sly went on.

And you wrrecked my deal iam thinking i want revenge and since i can absord anthing i got enough power to do it Sly said absorbing th metal on the train tracks.

Thats new swampfire said _she is so beautiful wait no can't let her manipulate me again Ben mentally scolded himself._

You are gonna get what is coming to you Sly said jumping at him and punching a whole in his chest.

Sorry not happening Swampfire said slamming both his hands on her head kncoking her out.

Ugh what Sly said waking up in handcuffs.

Good you are awake Ben said trying his best to lok angry at her.

Oh Benji i didnt think my little goody two shoes had a little kink to him Sly said enjoying the blush she riled out of him.

Look here we want to know where those wepons are Magister demanded clearly not getting Slys comment.

Iam not talking Sly said.

Sly people could get hurt Ben said seeing she looked like she might actually care

Hey i want payback as much as you do i got ripped off help me get my revenge Sly said Evilly.

Ugh typical Ben said crossing his arms and trying not to stare at Slys breast.

Hey you help me get them back and ill help you with those other guys Sly said sincerely.

Fine ill pardon you in exchange for the information now take us there Magister demanded.

So Benji how you been Sly asked looking into the back seat.

I still think i should have driven and you tow could have caught up Magister said apatheticly.

No one drives my car but me Sly said befoer slamming on the breaks.Here we are Sly said as they stepped out.

None of the plumbers thougt to look here for the forever knights Ben said looking disapprovinly at Magister.

Well you didnt Benji Sly said laughing.

Nobody move the foreverknight demanded holding out a sword.

Make me Sly said absorbing the walls stone.

Agh crap Ben said as a giant dragon camee out of nowhere.

Ok you take the dragon Sly said atacking the other forever knights.

We got them Echo echo said jumping on the dragon Dont got him he said as he was slamed aganist the wall and then he sent as huge sound wave at the dragon causeing it to explode.

Benji how sweet you decided to saranade me Sly said sacasticly holding her ears.

Seriosuly warn us next time i have ear plugs in my purse Gwen said.

Look out Magister said as he tackled Sly makeing the nights miss with there lasers.

Hey idiots your gonna pay for that SLy said knocking the guns out of there hands and picking them up.

OH your not goona The forever knight aksed.

Yeah i am she said slamming both there heads into eachother.

Hey are you ok your leaking water Ben said pointing to the hole in his suit.

Listen closely your Grandad was working on somthing big a huge conspiacy involveing earth if you solve it you could save earth and find Max Magister said gasping for air.

I can't i dont know how not without Grandpa Ben said uncertainly.

Yes you can you are ben tennyson you can do anything Magister said before dieing.

Lets go Sly said leaving looking lke she was conteplateing something.

--at the mine--

Those dont look like aliens Ben said looking to were sly was.

Hey you hit them to hard Gwen said before Kevin ripped off one of there mask reveiling the alien.

Man i hate those things Ben said looking at the unconcious aliens.

So whats the plain Sly asked still holding the mask.

Here let me see that Ben said grabbing the mask and turning into one of the aliens.

Oh Benji boy how devious i see you didnt forget my lessons Sly said getting the jest of his plan.

Get into the cart Ben said calmly. Hey i owe you a call,hows it going Ben said trying to remain natural.

I owe you a call oh Benji i will have to retrain you just a bit Sly said jokeingly.

Hey where are we Gwen asked seeing wepons ugh wepon room gwen said.

Yup SLy said before gwen busted all the wepons to bits.

Well there goes our stealth Ben said unhappily.

We will be out of here before they Sly was interipted by a large amount of Aliens storming into the room.

You where saying Ben said Slamming his watch to Humagasaur.

We are gonna have to fight our way out of this Gwen said slamming a few of them aganist the wall.

Oh i love it when i get to smash stuff Sly said leaping at the aliens.

What are these vermin doing here the lead alien said.

Get Gwen out of here Sly Ben said chargeing at the Alien.

--several miustes later--

Hey how did you find me Ben asked rubbing his head in the crater.

We followed the crater you made with your face Sly said helping Ben up.

_she is taller than me how did i not notice that before Ben thought_. Ugh man i am sore can you take me home Ben asked moaning as he moved.

You ok ben Gwen asked going to help him walk.

Yeah Benji boy you not to beat up are ya Sly said supporting his other side.

Na i am fine just put me in the back seat take me home and i will find some advele Ben said tiredly.

Ok ok lets go Gwen said sitting in the passanger seat.

--half an hour later--

Hey theres my house Ben said leaning aganist the side of the car for support.

Ok Sly said parking a few feet from the driveway.

Hey what are you doing Ben asked before Sly slide into the back seat and staddled him.

I missed you Benji did you miss me Sly asked resting her head on Ben's chest.

I i i Ben tried to find words say sothing to make her stop to push her away so she wouldn't hurt him again.

Benji i am sorry for everything i know you love me Sly said looking at him hopefully.

I don't know if i can trust you i gave you so many chances before Ben said looking at the top of her head.

I promise Benji i wont let you down Sly said smileing that he had not denied her accusatiuon.

I mean it this time its Your Last chance Ben said Laughing lightly and strokeing her hair.

Benji you are such a dork Sly said looking up at him.

Hey remember you are on probation Ben said jokeingly.

Benji you better get to your room Before your mom has a fit Sly said kissing his cheek.

Right moveing is not to appealing to me right now Ben said raiseing himself out of the car.

Oh poor Benji want me to kiss it and make it better Sly said winking.

Benjamin tennyson Bens Mom scolded as he walked through the door.

--several minutes of sclding later--

Ugh what a day Ben whined he had somehow managed to hide his injuries from his mother.

Oh Benji what took you so long i have been waiting Sly said laying sexily on his bed her shirt and pants on the floor.

Ugh you cant be here my mom what if she walks in Ben said Pressing his back aganist the door.

Don't worry so much she is probably asleep glad you home by now Sly said calmly.

Ugh right Ben said as she rose up and reveiled the lacy black bra she was wearing.

Come on Benji i am come here and accept my apologie Sly said as Ben stumbled toward he trying to remove his pants.

Benjamin Tennyson His mother bellowed as she came through he door to see a pantsless Ben and Sly in his bed.

Oh Damnit all to Hell Ben said irately at haveing nothing go his way to day.

--

hahaha Bens in trouble Bens in trouble so says i crazed zombie/


	4. getting out of hotwater and in a hot car

And we are back yes back once again.

Ben: you jerk you made my mom walk in on me

Me: You shouldnt have complained

Ben:look you crossed a line here

Me:I dont beleve in lines just dots

Ben: what??

Me: it means the line is so far away it looks like a dot

Ben:I thought you didnt beleve in lines

Me: its an expression

Ben: what does this have to do with you being a jerk and making horrible things happen to me

Me: simple don't belly ache and i wont be mean to you

Ben: fine i am sorry just please no more of my mom walking in on me

Me: Ok now be good and get yourself out of one serious mess man

Ben:no wait

-- -- - -- - - -

Benjamin tennyson what are you doing Bens mom demanded standing the doorway of his room.

Ugh i was ummm aprhending this robber Ben said pointing to Sly.

And she just happend to come in and rob us in her underwear Bens mother said Pointing to sly.

Yes she is the panty raider thats been on the news Ben said trying to make this work until he could think of something better.

Ugh wow that is lame Benji Sly said covering herself.

So how long have you two been seeing eachother Bens mother said clearly not amused at her sons antics.

I am Sly levin miss Tennyson me and Benji have know eachother for years Sly said trying to think of a way out of this.

Well miss Levin please leave Ben come with me Bens mom said irrate.

--the next day--

Ben we need to talk Gwen said pulling her cosin to side.

About what Ben said haveing a feeling.

About you and Sly i know whats happening she doing it again she bats her eyes and you forget you have a brain and go along with whatever she says Gwen said Concerned about his well being.

No its not this time is different i won't let he manipulate me like she usually does Ben said Hopeing she was wrong.

Ben she tried to hop into bed with you right after trying to kill you Gwen said feeling frustrated her cousin couldn't see how stupid he was being.

No she hopped first i just tried to follow and how do you know about that Ben said realizeing she was'nt there.

I heard my parents talking about it this morning Gwen said faltering slightly.

Gwen easdropping is a bad thing to do Ben said trying to change the subject.

It doesn't change the facts like she has hurt you before and probably will again i don't want to have to watch you put yourself back together again Gwen said remembering how he had gotten the first time.

Well i think she has really changed i swear this is the last chance she is getting Ben said holding up his right hand.

Ben you have given her enough chances like when you where on that space ship you gave her a chance to join us again and she tried to kill you Gwen said once again remembering Ben almost completely destroyed when he came back.

Well she is joining us now Ben said walking away.

Ugh Ben your makeing a mistake Gwen sighed frustratedly and followed him to the parking lot.

Oh hello Benji where do you want to go Sly said sitting on her trunk.

We are gonna have to search for more of those aliens Ben said lookingaround to make sure no one was listening.

Yeah me and you fighting hordes of ailens alone i like it Sly said winking at Ben.

Agh hmm i am coming to Gwen said angerly.

Not in my car Sly said leaping of the trunk.

Yes i a i want to find grand pa to and someone got to make sure you actually do something other than rape Ben Gwen said pointing at her.

At least i can get a man Sly said smacking her hand away.

Will you two stop it Ben said stepping in between them.

But she Started Sly whined.

wait a second one Gwen stop being mean two Sly Gwen has to come we could use the help and three you can't rape the willing Ben said holding up three fingers.

Oh i love it when you scold Gwen Sly said hugging Ben makeing sure his head was in her breast.

Ok we have to go now Gwen said.

--several hours later--

Hey Gwen so how do you look like whore and still not get any guys Sly said involved in another arguement with Gwen.

Ugh why did i get in car with two women who hate eachother why Ben said leaning his head out of the window to try and drown out the yelling.

At least i dont manipulate men and then run away like you do with Ben Gwen yelled back.

Hey over there pull over Ben said seeing something.

Why Sly said pulling over and parking.

I saw something Ben said getting out of the car.

What did it look Gwen asked as Sly shivered and her pants started beeping.

Hey whats this thing doing Sly asked pulling out a plumbers badge and watching it make a map.

Hey look its map Ben said looking at it.

Wonder who it has the other badge to Sly said looking around.

Well mabye it leads to grand pa Gwen said getting in th car.

Sheesh it is freezeing i thought the south was warm Sly said rubbing her arms.

Yeah its weird here take this Ben said handing her his jacket.

Thank you Benji boy scout Sly said quickly slipping the jacket on.

What i am here for now lets find my grand pa Ben said studying the map.

Wow what is that Gwen said pointing the hole in the side of the building.

Its a big hole Sly said getting out of the car.

Well thats helpfull Gwen said sarcasticly.

Hey look Ben said picking up the other badge.

Ok so we found the other badge now what Sly said curiously.

Well we find what grand pa was tracking and we will find him Ben said thinking aloud.

Good plan and iam thinking it has something to do with that large glowing light over there sly said pointing to something in the corn field.

Ok i dont get this place one minute its freezeing the next its ninty freaking degrees Sly said as she stuck her head out the window.

Hey leave them alone Ben yelled at the flaming kid.

Dude looks like heatblast want me to kick his but it will be just like old times Sly said jokeingly.

Hey leave me alone i didnt do anything Heatblast kid said backing up before takeing off.

Ok i got him Jetray Ben yelled as he flew after the kid.

Leave me alone Alan sreamed as he blasted at Ben.

Stop Jetray demaned dogeing the fire ball and blateing him with his tail..

Ugh oh Alan whined raiseing up and seeing Ben turn back into hisself.

There has been a old man wearing a hawain shirt chaseing you where is he Ben said preparing to attack him agai if neccesary.

I don't know what your talking about Alan said looking confused.

Quick run Ben said taking off. Quite following me how am i supposed to hide if a guy who glows in the dark follows me Ben said irrately.

I don't kno where to go Alan said.

I'll tell you where to go Ben said angerly. wait listen do you hear that Ben said hearing noise's.

Whoooo hoooo Sly yelled as she speed recklessly through the cornfield.

Are you crazy what are you doing Gwen demanded from the passenger seat.

Oh here they are Sly said seeing the police come after them and pulling over.

Ok Alan you and your friend Sheriff mason said before the window rolled down reveiling Sly and Gwen.

Is there a problem officer Sly said as flirtatiously as possible.

So i guess your a monster to Alan said smileing slightly.

Actually i am a bunch of monsters Ben said looking off.

So who was the guy who was chaseing who had this Ben said holding out the badge.

Hey that was my dads Alan said pointing at it.

So your dad was a plumber Ben asked as ALan shifted to his human form.

Yeah my powers just started showing up a few weeksago and they told me everything Alan said looking sad.

Well then i guess this is yours Ben said handing him the badge.

Thanks Alan said attacinghing it to his chest.

So thats pretty cool Ben said trying to start convorsation.

Nothing is cool about this Alan said in a whineing tone.

Nothing not the super stregth or the flying Ben said smileing.

I hate flying Alan said in a depressed tone.

Well you do kind of stink at it Ben said jokeinly.

Hey who this guy Sly said before Alan transformed again. Oh Sly said

Your girlfriend is an insane whore Gwen said irrately.

Hey whats your problem Sly said Agitated.

You drove through a corn field and flirted your way out of a speeding ticket by accidently flashing some of your assets its an insult to women everywhere Gwen said pointing and stepping toward him aggressively.

Do they always fight like this Alan said backing up a little.

Yeah but you get used to it Ben said laughing a little.

At least i am not some stuck up bitch Sly said taking an equally aggressive stance.

Hey calm down i want to show you somthing Ben said grabbing a chip of a Alans shoulder.

Ouch Alan said rubbing his shoulder.

That didnt hurt now this is what i saw Ben said drawing on the ground.

Looks like crop circles Gwen said studing Bens drawing.

You mean those thing aliens leave so they dont get lost Alan said looking confused.

Morel like those things farmers make to mess with the city folk Sly said in a her best redneck voice.

I dont think there crop circles lets go up Gwen said matter of factly.

Up Alan Stammered.

Ha as i suspected its machine grid Gwen stated looking down from the pink glowing platform.

Hey whats that Alan said pointing toward sparks.

Ok we have to go down Ben said glaring intendedly at the spot.

Down is good Alan said siling s they decended.

So what is this thing Gwen said looking around.

Hey look at that Alan said as a large antenna shoot out of the ground.

Wow its a weather machine Sly said shivering at the rapid tepature drop.

Wait i get remember how cold it was in ship the Aliens need it cold Ben said shivering to.

Warm Sly said grabbing Alan and puling him close to her.

Ugh huh Alan said clearly enjoying the hug.

Freeze Sheriff mason commanded.

Already working on it Sly said Sarcasticly.

You and your freaks are going down you built this weather machine and SHeriff mason was ineruted by two masked people bursting out of the cornfield and freezeing two of his men.

Who are they Sherif mason stammered as he stepped away.

There the ones really responsible for everything Alan said pointing at them.

Agh Sherif mason said as he was hit by a beam from behind

Swampfire Ben said shifting into the large green alien.

--several minutes of fighting--

What happend Sherif mason said stretching.

Alan destroyed the machine ran off the aliens unfroze you Ben said pointing to Alan.

Alan i am sorry i was wrong about you Sherif mason said matter factly.

Its alright you were just doing Your job Alan said accepting his hand.

How bout joining us we could us a power house like you Ben said smileing.

Sure i'd love to i really should do something with my powers it is what my dad would want Alan said smileing.

Alan i won't stop you from going but we sure could use you here Sherif mason said looking down at the boy.

Well if there are more of these things out there then i need to go but i will come back when ever you need me Alan said.

I got just the thing two Sly said tossing one of her plumbers badges to Mason.

If you need anything just turn it on Ben said smileing.

I will make us proud Alan Grovers mills own superhero Sheriff Mason said patting him on the shoulder.

I will and just call if you need anything Alan said follow Ben,Slly and Gwen to the car.

Backseat briquet Sly said as he slipped into the backseat.

Who is he going to stay with Gwen asked pndering the thought.

He can stay at my place my heat went out anyway Sly said jokeingly.

Ugh i think he should stay with me Ben said trying to be calm.

Why Alan asked wanting to stay with Sly.

Well Sly do you even have room Ben asked trying to make an excuse.

Yeah i got three bed rooms i dont use fur nothin and i dont have any parents to explain him to Sly said realizing what Benji was doing.

Ok it will be great i can cook to earn my keep Alan said calmly.

Sounds good i was getting sick of take out Sly said smileing enjoying how jealous Ben was getting.

Ugh yeah that works Ben said pouting slightly.

Ok if you are gonna live with me charcoal boy i got some rules one you try and peep on me ill turn you into ash two you will wash my car every weekend SLy said holding up two fingers.

You can't just make him wash your car Gwen said instagateing another fight.

Why can't they just get along Alan said scooting away from them.

Well if they were guys they would just break eachothers noses and go get a burer Ben said slightly concerned Sly wasn't watching the Road.

Yeah speaking of which i am starving Alan said rbbing his stomach.

I got some left over take out at my place Sly said stopping her fight with Gwen.

Sweet we can all go to your place and eat Ben said realizing how hungry he was.

Hey my curfew is in an hour Gwen said glancing at her watch.

Oh right mine was twenty minutes ago Ben said smacking his head.

Well then we better hurry huh Sly said floring it.

Oh no Gwen screamed and grabbed onto Alan.

Does she always drive like this Alan said grabbing onto gwen to.

Yeah its great huh Ben said laughing as she swirvered wildly.

--at bens house--

Why are you so late Bens mother asked waiting one the sofain the liveing room.

Ugh i lost track of time Ben said honestly.

Where is you jacket Ben mother asked Raieing an eyebrow.

Sly was cold and i gave it to her Ben said hopeing his mother wouldn't be to angry.

Do not be late again or you will be grounded she said walking up the stairs.

Yes mam Ben said shocked his mother hadn't grounded him.

Oh and ben make sure you and Sly don't get two serious to fast she said from the top of the stairs.

--the next day--

Hey Mrs.tennyson Sly said clearly uncomfortable.

Good morning Sly i see you have Ben's jacket oh and please get my son home on time from now on Mrs. Tennyson said quirking her eyebrow.

Yes mam Sly said not feeling like defending herself.

Hey Sly Ben said grinning broadly and steppingo out of the house.

Your mother scares me Sly said walking toward her car.

Yeah she can be a little over protective Ben said slipping into the passengers seat.

Hey where is Alan Ben said loooking in the back seat and seeing him absent.

Well we got an hour all to ourselves Sly said driveing and putting her hand on his thigh.

Ugh so what are we gonna do Ben said feeling his pants grow tighter.

I got a great idea Sly said quickly unzipping his oants and reaching inside to grab his Member.

Ugh oh Ben moaned when she started pumping him.

We are gonna have some fun Benji boy Sly said increaseing her pase.

Where did you learn this from Ben asked lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

Ow i have had a few lovers before but i always wanted my Benji boy scot Sly said pulling onto a side road.

Sly iam Ben couldn't finish his sentence before he came.

Such a mess Sly said licking her hand.

Hey where are we Ben said as Sly pulled to the side.

Somwhere priviate Sly said shifting to where she was straddleing Ben.

So this isn't your first time Ben said nervously.

No i practiced for you Benji Sly said grabbing the hem of her shirt.

Well i never got any pracitce in Ben said smileing weakly.

Thats alright i can teach you everything you need to know Sly said slideing her shirt off.

Your beautifull Ben said blushing deeply.

That's what i love about you Benji already got the fish but still feeding it bair Sly said smileing as he seemed to grow even darker red when she unlatched the bra freeing her large breast.

Can i ugh touch them Ben asked prying his eyes from them to look at her face.

You really are a virgin touch whatever you want Sly said placeing his hand on her breast.

I love you Ben said trying to hink of something to do andbieing at her neck and experimenting with her breast seeing what she liked.

Oooh Benji you are a fast learner. Sly said enjoying how he was needing her breast.

I got good stuff to work with Ben said smileing.

Now give me your hand Sly said grabbing his hand and shoving it into her pants.

_Think what do you do Ben thought_ as he slide hsi fingers slightly casuse Sly to moan his name _good moaning more of that Ben thought_ as he continued his previous action.

Oh Benji boy you sure you have'nt done this before Sly moaned loudly.

Your the first Ben said glad she was'nt being dissappointed.

Now for the next lesson Sly said grabing his head and forceing it to her breast.

_Ok i know what to do with this Ben thought _as he nibbled around her nipple and then sucking on it.

Ooo Benji teaseing naughty Boy Sly begain panting fastly as she felt her orgasm coming.

_Ha you rule Ben Ben thought _feeling his pride swell as she begain panting and moaning more.

I am cumming Ben Sly screamed loudly as she released into Bens Hand.

_Now for the good part Ben thought_ smileing wildly.

Time for the fun Part Sly said grabbing a condom from one of her pockets.

Ugh back seat Ben suggested feeling harder.

Yup SLy said leaping into the back seat and seating with her pants still undone.

How did i get such an awesome girl Ben asked hastily following while removeing his shirt.

I got the weirdest fetish in the world Sly said as Ben kissed her harshly.

I amglad i am good for something Ben said touching her breast again make sure not to be to rough.

No more teaseing Sly said grabbing Bens dick and slipping the condom on him.

Ugh oh Ben forced himself on top of her and jerked her pants off along withher panties.

_Ugh i hate it when men force themselves on top but it is Benji's first time just this once ill let it slide Sly thought._

Ugh you sure about this Ben asked looking nervous.

Yes iam sure Sly said seeing ben was sill hesitateing.

Ugh is there a position you would like to do Ben asked knowing she was more experienced.

_So considerate ugh something to be said for these good guys Sly thought_ Moveing Ben with her to where she was straddleing him in a sitting position.

So is thisyour favorite Ben asked blushing as he moved his hands over her.

No but we don't have enough rom for it here Sly said rubbing aganist him.

Oh God Ben moaned as she slide over him.

Ugh oh Ben you feel so good Sly moaned slideing up and down at a slow pace.

Oh ugh Sly Ben moaned and Started sucking on her nipples.

Ugh Benji suck harder Sly screamed increaseing her pace.

_Ugh this feels incredible i see why everyone makes abig deal about this Ben thought_ as his teeth accidently grazed over her nipples and noicticed she seem to responded well to this and begain doing it intentionly.

Ugh damn Benji you learn fast Sly moaned as her pace became feverish and needy.

Sly Ben moaned feeling himself getting close to his climax.

Hold on Ben almost there Sly moaned thrusting harder.

Ugh Ben moaned as her walls clamped hard around his shaft.

Ugh Ben Sly moaned as she reached her Climax.

I can't wait to try your favorite one Ben panted letting Sly rest on his chest.

You know Benji boy scout you make a good pillow Sly said snuggleing closer into his chest.

So how was Ben asked hoping he hadn't let her down.

Not bad you where incredible for your first time Sly said raiseing up and kissing him on the forhead.

I guess we will just have to practice practice and practice some more Ben said kissing her neck.

Yes we should you know your the first to ask me what i wanted Sly said moving into a comfy postion.

Well i just knew you knew what you liked and i have no idea so i figured you couldteach me Ben said smileing a prideful smile.

Well I definately like you Sly said as she begain feeling sleepy. _Weird i never felt like this before i feel sleepy i have had more orgasim than this and left the guy sleeping to go to my own place or do something illegal but now i just want to snuggle up with him and sleep Sly thought curiously._

Somthing wrong Ben asked seeing a strange look on her face.

Yeah everything is great i was just thinking about wether or not we had time for a nap Sly said not wanting to admit what she was really thinking.

Well we should get dressed and mabye a short one Ben said reaching up front for his jeans.

Nothing short on you Benji Sly said grabbing Bens jacket and slipping it on.

Ugh yeah Ben said blushing as he dressed.

Lay down Sly said scooting over to make room.

Yes mam Ben said mockingly her as he complied laying on his back

No mam business Sly said rsting her head on his chest and intertwining one of her legs with his.

Ok so Sly what are we exactly Ben asked before he looked at her and saw she was asleep. I will ask her when she wakes up Ben said smileing at how cute she looked.

--

woooooo man you wouldn't beleave the work i put into this.


End file.
